The Troubles of Parenting
by Revengeful Rose
Summary: This story is basicly about my other story, The truth about cats and foxes. It's about what Kurama and Kohana's daughter would be like when she's four. So if you read this, make sure you read the real story first!


_Hannah 'Ahoy-hoy! Sadly I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I only own Kohana, Kaiya, Yumi, Yura, Nyoko, Amaya, Ryuichi, Myuo, Rei, Misaki, and I think that's it... My head hurts.'_

_Chrissy 'Sure, ONLY all those charecters.'_

_Hannah 'Any who, this story goes along with my real story, The truth about cats and foxes. So hopefully you've read that... If not, GO FREAKIN READ IT!'_

_Katie 'You're seriously writing this story out!'_

_Hannah 'Of course.'_

_Chrissy 'This is gonna be good.'_

_Hannah 'Damn strait, it is me is it not?'_

_Amber 'You might wanna watch out. Your head's already big enough!'_

_Hannah 'Shut up. So without further adeu, here's The troubles of parenting!'_

* * *

'MOMMY, MOMMY!' Kaiya called.

'Yes, Kiaya?' Kohana asked, as she looked over at the four year old, reddish-brown haired child.

'C-can you tell me about how you an-and Daddy met?'

Kurama smiled at Kiaya's enthusiasm, as he watched her climb onto Kohana's lap.

'Well, lets see if I remember right. It all started when uncle Koenma called me to his office one day.' Kohana said.

'Uncle 'Enma's such a baby! He still uses a binkey! But not me, Mommy, I'm a big girl!' Kaiya smiled cheekily.

'Yes you are... Any ways, when I got to Koenma's office, he told me that I was going to be put onto a team!'

'Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Mommy's gonna meet Daddy!'

'Yea, but Daddy didn't know he was gonna meet me.' Kohana smirked.

'Hehehe... Mommy's so silly!'

'Well I may be silly, but Daddy's sillier! Oh he was so cute when I met him at school!'

'You were cuter.' Kurama said.

'So I'm not cute any more?' Kohana said, putting on a fake hurt expression. Then she dramaticly put her hand to her heart. 'I'm so hurt!'

Kiaya's green eyes went wide. 'YOU HURT MOMMY! YOU DON'T THINK SHE'S CUTE ANY MORE!'

Kohana and Kurama laughed. 'Kaiya! Daddy didn't hurt me!'

'Really?'

'Yes, Kiaya. Mommy was only joking.' Kurama smiled.

'Yea, Kiaya. Daddy loves me, he wouldn't hurt me.'

'Oh ok...' Kiaya said.

'But it is true.' Kurama said.

'Huh?'

'Your _were_ cute.'

'Is that so!' Kohana said, starting to actually get mad.

'Yea...' He smirked. 'Now your beautiful.'

Kohana smiled and leaned over to kiss him, but stopped. 'That is so corny.'

'I know, but I thought I'd give it a try.' Kurama smiled, and kissed her.

'EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Mommy's kissing Daddy! You two should get a room!' Kiaya said.

'Aww, you don't wanna see me kiss Daddy?' Kohana smiled. 'Well... then I'll kiss you!' Kohana started kissing Kiaya's cheeks and forehead.

'MOMMY!' Kiaya squealed, as she tried to get away from her mother's kisses. 'Can you just keep telling the story?'

'Fine, so where was I... Oh yea! So me, aunt Yumi, and aunt Yura moved all the way from America to Japan. And when we got there aunt Yura stayed home, while aunt Yura and I went to school.'

'A-and that's where you met Daddy!'

'Yup, that's where I met Daddy. In fact, when I went to my first class, the teacher asked Daddy to show me around the school. He was so charming and nice... But uncle Yusuke and Kuwabara were different stories.'

'What do you mean, Mommy?'

'I mean, Kuwabara asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend.'

'EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Kuwabaka's icky!' Kiaya said.

'Yea, that's why I said no.'

'Since when do you call Kuwabara Kuwabaka?' Kurama asked.

'Since I heard Mommy, uncle Yusuke, aunt 'Umi, aunt Yura, uncle Hiei, aunt 'Aya, uncle 'Ichi, aunt Myuo, and uncle Rei call him that!'

Kurama sweat dropped. "What wonderful friends I have..."

'I think that name fits him though!' Kohana defended.

'But that's not a good name for a four year old to call a...'

'An idiot...' Kohana said dryly. She sighed. 'I personally think we should encourage her individuality.'

'Individuality? She started saying it because she heard everyone else saying it!'

'Well-'

'MOMMY! Get back to the story!' Kiaya demanded.

'Hmm... I don't think I like that tone...' Kohana frowned.

'Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?'

'Alright...'

* * *

_Hannah 'I know, I know... Your all probably wondering why this is so short, ne?'_

_Chrissy '-Prepares to strangle Hannah- Tell me now, before I kill you...'_

_Hannah '-Cowers behind Kurama-'_

_Kurama '-Thinking- Why am I always in situations like this?'_

_Amber 'What the hell is this! This doesn't count as a chapter.'_

_Katie 'Yea? What happened to what we talked about! -Standing next to Chrissy, preparing to strangle Hannah also-'_

_Hannah 'Hiei, Inu... HELP ME!'_

_Hiei 'Why should I onna?'_

_Inu 'Yea, you've never done anything good for me!'_

_Hannah 'Fine, your mean! -Grabs random sword-'_

_Mysterious Man 'What the hell are you doing with my sword!'_

_Air-headed Woman 'MUGEN! Calm down!'_

_Other Mysterious Man 'I'm sorry for my friends.'_

_Mugen 'We ain't the ones that need to apologize! -Glares at Hannah-'_

_Hannah '-Hides behind Kurama, holding the sword, and sticks out tounge- Haha! I have your sword! And I'm behind my Kuwama!'_

_Amber '-Runs up to Jin with hearts in eyes- I'm willing and ready to accept all apologies!'_

_Hannah 'Well as I was saying... This is only a preview thingy, so I wanna know if you all would like me to continue. It gets alot funnier, and Kiaya's vocabulary gets alot bigger. So review and tell me if you like it, and if enough people like it I'll continue. So don't forget to review!'_


End file.
